


happy together

by keiman



Series: i might not like you but i doubt that i won't like you [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiman/pseuds/keiman
Summary: should i call you up, invest a dime?
Series: i might not like you but i doubt that i won't like you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581868
Kudos: 1





	happy together

he's not your usual type, and you could say that again. you're unused to the clarity of his smile and the almost-obnoxious cheer in his presentation. you're unused to all of it really; you've never met anyone quite like him.

but you love him. you realize that much on the day he first holds you in an embrace– you've never done it before but at the same time there's a sense of familiarity in it, that you've been here before and you'll keep coming back to him. you melt a little into the hug and wonder why you feel so safe here.

you snap out of it and rip yourself away real fast, but he's still standing there arms outstretched, eyes full of mirth. _annoying_ , you think. but still you soften as you sink into another hug, you make up your mind to burn these feelings into memory because you know you'll miss it when he lets go again: the way your cheek presses against his chest, the pressure of his arms wrapped around you and the scent that clings to his clothes and surrounds you.

you break away and he's still smiling just as brightly (it pisses you off) so you punch him on the arm, tell him he's stupid for smiling like that. he laughs a little in reply, a sound you've heard countless times before, but for some reason it's different now– something's clicked within you suddenly and you think, _i love you_.

he oozes melodrama in his manner of speech, manner of acting, manner of _being_ , and it's so, so frustrating because you know you love him for it anyway.

he's your best friend as he kicks you from under the table and makes fun of your stutter. he's your best friend in the late-night calling, talking about love and life and everything in between. your best friend in the patience he has teaching you math and how to play games and all there is that you don't understand. he's your best friend because you can trust him when it counts and you love him for it.

you love him and it's sickening. you'd listen to him whine about his crushes and he does the same for you– what would you tell him when he asks, _so who've you fallen for now_? you worry it'd ruin things between the two of you and you'd hate that more than anything because first and foremost he's your best friend and you love him. and it's because you love him that you don't want to say anything.

time passes but since you started seeing him in that new light, you haven't been able to go back. you don't know if you can.

you hug him and your heart starts racing; you're almost sure he can hear it himself. you kiss him on the cheek and you want more but you know you shouldn't be greedy because it's _him_. you're best friends and you both are perfect the way you are.

he's not your usual type; he's far too close to you. he's gentle in the way he pats you on the head and calls you an idiot, almost brotherly in the way he scolds you for causing trouble. you know you shouldn't. you know you can't.

but you love him anyway. he doesn't treat you like a girl, doesn't treat you the way you'd think you want your boyfriend to. his jokes aren't funny his back isn't straight he has stupid hair and he's broke so you don't know why he makes you feel this way but he does and you hate yourself for loving him.

one night you're texting each other and you suddenly miss his voice. you spoke to him earlier in the day but that was _earlier_ and this is _now_ and you miss him so you call despite the miniscule amount of phone credit you have just to hear him speak.

you can tell he's tired in how gravelly his voice is (you think it's cute, though) so you make fun of him and you're met with _shut up!_ in reply. what a moron.

you talk for a while but your mind keeps drifting back to how you feel for him so you end up letting out a sigh without meaning to. he presses you, asks what's wrong like the considerate _best friend_ he is.

 _i love you_ , you think, and then it slips before you've had a chance to think it through,

_guess who i've fallen for this time!_

**Author's Note:**

> you hate yourself the morning after.


End file.
